Rika Furude
Summary Rika is one of the main characters in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. She is a younger classmate in Keiichi's school, and is in the same grade level as Satoko. Naturally, she is great friends with her, as they live together in the same house. She is the Miko of the Shrine of Oyashiro-sama, and some of the villagers revere her as a prophet. She has been the head of the Furude family since her parents died, but rarely attends town meetings due to her young age, and plays the role of a miko in the annual Watanagashi Festival. While she does not speak a lot, she likes to say nonsense words such as "mi~" and "nipa~" and often ends her sentences with "-nano desu," which inflame Rena's passion for cute things. She also likes to describe events using sound effects, such as "The cat was going 'nya nya' and 'scritch scritch'" or saying "Clap! Clap! Clap!" when clapping her hands. Despite her young appearance, she seems to be quite fond of wine, as well as kimchi. The wine she drinks is hinted to be Bernkastel vintage. In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai she becomes the main character, revealing more about her true nature. She is the only human to retain memories of the "Groundhog Day" Loop, and is mentally anywhere from a hundred to four thousand years old, but hides this and continues to act like a child so as not to alarm her friends. She is the only one who can see Hanyu, whom everyone else thinks is an Imaginary Friend. Several story arcs are focused on her. Rika Furude is the former human form of Lady Bernkastel. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, Unknown with magic | 1-C Name: Furude Rika, Frederica Bernkastel (alternative personality), "FURUDERIKA-Bernkastel", "Witch Bernkastel", "Racoon/Tanuki", "100-year-old witch", "Reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama", "Miko of people of horns", "Queen carrier", "Queen of infected people" Origins: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Age: Physically 11 or 12, mentally at least 110 | Immeasurable, as she exists outside time and space. Classification: Human/alien hybrid (Queen carrier of the alien virus), Shrine maiden of Oyashiro-sama, Witch, Ghost (sometimes) | Higher order being Powers and Abilities: Magic, Probability Manipulation, reincarnation (due to Hanyuu's powers), indomitable will, immune to time stop | Previous abilities to much greater extents, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can control Kakera, which contain infinite possibilities and higher dimensions), Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Attack Potency: Street level, Unknown with magic (Capable to change fate) | Complex Multiverse level (Around 8 or 9-dimensional entity, Capable of merging and overlapping dozens of Kakeras easily, Frederica was also able to create Kakeras with just her imagination) Speed: Peak Human (Able to avoid some of Rena's attacks) | Immeasurable (concepts of time and distance are meaningless to her) Lifting Strength: Average Human | Complex Multiversal (able to lift multiple Kakeras, Frederica was also able to lift them telekinetically) Striking Strength: Street Class | Complex Multiversal due to her size. Durability: Street level | Complex Multiverse level (She dwarfs Kakeras to the point they are tiny objects or pieces to her). Stamina: Peak human | Endless, but only mental stamina makes sense to higher-dimension beings Range: Extended melee | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Mop, Ceremonial Hoe, an Spray, a Syringe, and a Scythe (this one only in the fighting game) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Alcoholism (especially red wine), Emotional and Psychological Trauma, Split personality Key: Piece Rika | Higher Layer/World of Gods/Sea of Fragments Rika and Frederica Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Higurashi Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kids Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1 Category:Alcoholics Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Ghosts Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Time Travelers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Messiah Characters Category:When They Cry Category:Unknown Tier